Broken Crown
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: <html><head></head>Cecily wasn't born a time traveller, she wasn't born special. Then one day after everything she loves ifps gine she's thrown through time and space and right into the arms of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Now she has a chance to shave people she loves but can she handle the darkness threatening to consume her. Will the boys who love her be able to save her before it's to late?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Snow covered the ground in a thick blanket of white powder. Cecily Fairchild watched as it fell, her large blue eyes watching as thick snowflakes and frost decorated the window of her bedroom. The seventeen year old pushed a thick chunk of dark brown hair from her eyes.

"Hey nerd." Cecily looked up and smiled at het twin.

Many people often mistook Imogen and Cecily Fairchild. Their hair was the same inky black, their eyes the same deep, dark blue, their skin the same milky white, both were short and womanly. The only difference was their personality. Imogen was the more aggressive of the two, hot headed, quick to anger and slow to forgive. She was a Gryffindor through ans through. Cecily was the more soft spoken, she tended to sit and watch and observe, she was a sweet girl, with a sharp mind and a gentle heart.

"Hello, Imogen... Going somewhere?" Cecily questioned.

Imogen smiled flippantly, and dropped onto her bed. Cecily and Imogen had shared a room since they were eight. Inseparably joined at the hip they were. Imogen twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I had planned on going to see Fred and George. Do you wish to accompany me little sister?" Imogen implored with a smile.

Cecily smiled kindly, although she enjoyed the family of red heads, Cecily wasn't in the mood to deal with them and their house guests, but when she turned to tell her twin that she hesitated. Imogen looked so happy, how could Cecily even think of ruining that happiness? Cecily set down her sketch pad, tucked her pencil behind her ear, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Give me twenty minutes." She commanded with a laugh.

Imogen stuck out her tongue in a not so rare show at immaturity. Cecily sighed with feigned annoyance before she stood and made her way to her armoire. Cecily quickly grabbed a heavy black jumper, a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a purple scarf. Imogen raised an eyebrow, then flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and stood.

"Do you think Charlie will be there?"

Cecily smiled, Imogen was undeniably in love with Charlie Weasley... And despite the age difference, Cecily suspected there might be certain feels the red headed boy was repressing as well... He was most certainly fond of Imogen in a way that treaded on the thin line between friendly and romantic. Cecily liked the older boy enouugh to see past the fact that he was older and had an almost dangerous obsession with dragons... Just for Imogen.

"It's possible," Cecily mused, tapping her chin, "He usually spends the holidays at the Burrow so why not?"

Imogen smiled happily. "Excellent! Shall we be o-"

she was cut off by a loud bang and a crash. Cecily reached for the wand tucked carefully in her boot, Imogen reached for hers. The twins hesitatingly made their way toward the door, where they pressed their ears against the wood.

Voices... That's all they heard. Voiced but no words, only the muffled shouting of their parents. It frightened Cecily and Imogen a great deal for their parents rarely ever raised their voices.

"Should we...?" Imogen whispered.

"I... I don't know..." Cecily replied shakily.

It didn't matter though, in the end. Whether they went downstairs to investigate or not because a moments later the voices got louder, more distinct. Cecily and Imogen sprang away from the door, wands extended. Faces contorted with... Fear? Anger? Both? Neither were sure.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Their mother yelled.

"You and your husband have gone against the Dark Lord, Tatiana Fairchild. You forsook the protection of your children the moment you turned your back on his wishes."

The twins hissed out a breath at the closeness of the voice but it was to late. The door blew open in a shower of smoke and fire. Three Death Eaters poured into the room, one stood at the back holding Tatiana Fairchild's delicate blonde hair in a vice while his other pressed a sleek black wand to her neck. The other two lunged at Cecily and Imogen. They fought of course, throwing out spells so old they couldn't have been blocked and trying to find an opening that didn't exist.

"This one is a little spit fire. I'll enjoy her." One Death Eater purred as he wrapped his arms around Imogen, who thrashed wildly.

"Imogen! Let her go you son of a whore!" Cecily growled angrily.

The Death Eaters laughted. One reached out and seized Cecily's pale throat. Tatiana screamed, Imogen thrashed around violently, and Cecily... Froze. Fear clenched her heart in an icy grip.

The Death Eaters began dragging them out of the bedroom, down the corridor, down the stairs, and into the dinning room where their father was already being held by several male Death Eaters.

"Leave them be! They have nothing to do with you, Tom." Azazel Fairchild snarled.

Cecily followed her father's eyes, her face draining of color. There, sitting at their table, an untouched glass of Italian wine sitting beside his wand was Tom Riddle... Voldemort. Cecily panicked, she kicked out with her feet and clawed at her attackers, her teeth sunk into the flesh of their hand and she rolled away as they cursed her.

"You little whore," The man snarled, "Cru-"

"Enough, Yaxely." Voldemort commanded darkly.

The Death Eater lowered his wand, while three other Death Eaters took hold of Cecily. Moments later Imogen and Cecily found themselves immobilized while their parents were forced to stand in front of them. Two Death Eaters stood on either side of the twins and Voldemort stood directly between and three feet in front of them.

"One last chance Azazel. Your father served me well, I owe him a great deal. I will give you one last chance to join my ranks. Do so, and your wife, your children, will be spared, if you refuse. I will slaughter them all."

Cecily yearned to reach out and take her sister's hand, to cry out to her parents, to tell Voldemort to stick it up his pale arse and sod off... but she couldn't, all she could do was stand there and plead for her father to make the right choice.

"I'm sorry," Azazel whispered before glaring ferociously at Voldemort, "We would rather die."

Cecily honestly didn't want to die... But she didn't want to be Voldemort's slave either so she swallowed the terror and glared at everyone as best she could. Voldemort clucked.

"So much potential, waisted. Deal with them." And then he was gone.

The screaming started almost as soon as he was gone. Cecily squeezed her eyes shut, silent tears streaming down her cheeks and somehow the immobilizing charm slipped away and the twins immediately clasped hands just as pain over came them.

Cecily screamed, loudly and painfully. She thrashed on the ground, her free hand slammed into her mouth, her teeth sunk into bleeding flesh, and she couldn't help but beg for it to end silently. Yet she kept her hand interlocked with Imogen's. A physical and emotional tether to her sanity... Her life.

"No! No please, not them!"

Cecily choked, sputtered, and shrieked. Somewhere in the back of her mind Cecily could hear the shrill cry of Imogen's pain and she wanted to comfort the older girl, and so, with a great amount of effort Cecily rolled onto her side and wrapped her other hand around Imogen's upper arm.

"Enough, Yaxely. Deal with the parents first."

Imogen's heaving sobs continued long after the curse was lifted. Cecily looked up through her dark curls, her parents lay on the ground. Her mother was twitching a bit and her father... Cecily sobbed. Her father wasn't moving at all. Then her mother stopped moving and the Death Eaters turned to them.

Cecily didn't fight as one of them pulled her off to the side by her hair. She didn't have it in her to do so, her body was on fire and her stomach felt as if she had swallowed a thousand tiny knives. Cecily was dropped, glass tore into her skin and her blood dripped from her lip.

"Avada Kadavra." Yaxely growled, his wand pointed at the sobbing fairchild.

Cecily watched with wide eyes as the vibrant green light hit her sister square in the chest sending her flying across the floor and into a wall where she fell to the floor in a heap and never moved again. Cecily was aware of screaming. Was that her? Was she screaming? It was like viewing something from a pensieve... She was seeing everything but she just couldn't feel anything.

"You. We'll leave you alive... To be driven to insanity by your guilt."

Cecily barely heard the words. Barely heard the loud cracks as the Death Eaters departed. Cecily forced herself up onto her elbows and knees, glass fragments dug into her body but she felt nothing. It was like a piece of her had been ripped out.

"Imogen?" Cecily coughed as she drug herself over to the still body of her sister.

"I-I-Imogen?"

She pulled herself up to her sister, leaving a long bloody trail behind her. With shaking hands Cecily carefully pulled her sister onto her back. A scream ripped through her throat As Imogen's glassy blue eyes landed on her.

"No... No," Cecily gasped out, "No..."

She pulled her sister's head into her lap, bloody tears leaving a pink mark down her cheeks. "Imogen please don't be dead..." It was a broken sob mixed with a broken whisper. Cecily placed her hands on the older girl's face, she was still warm... Cecily sobbed and dropped her head so that her forehead rested on Imogen's. The pain was almost unbearable, darkness was clouding the edges of Cecily's vision, but she forced herself to stay awake For one simple reason. She would not allow the Death Eaters to come back and possibly defile her life any more.

"You can't be dead..." Cecily sobbed hysterically.

She must have been there for hours, holding her sister's dead body, unaware of the Order Members that entered the house. She was unaware of them coming upon the scene in the dimming room. The death, the blood, the pain... She heard the voices as they tried to talk to her, aware of the hands that gently pulled her away from her sister. Cecily struggled tiredly, no longer able to fight. What reason did she have to? She"'s lost everything. Her family, her life, her home, her security... Her sister.

"Cecily? we need to leave." Molly sobbed.

Cecily looked at the older woman with glassy, tearful eyes. "M-Molly... It hurts... Please... Please make it stop... Make it stop." Cecily sobbed, then her eyes were rolling back in her head as she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Cecily Fairchild. For the first few days after the death of her family, the teen had been unable to sleep for nightmares plagued her whenever she closed her eyes, when she was able to catch some sleep she would wake looking worse then she had before. People tried to talk to her... Tried to give her some sort of comfort but the only person who had succeeded was sweet Molly, who had lost her own brothers. Charlie sat with her as often as he could, he'd read go her, talk to her, make sure she didn't kill herself. She was thankful for that, but she never told him so.

It happened on the fourth week after the murder of her family. She hadn't been out if bed aside from bathing and using the facilities. She would have rather stayed curled up in her little ball of self loathing had it not been for Ron, the red headed boy had threatened to drag her out of bed by her teeth if he hadn't. So she got up, grabbed her wand- the order had found it and had given it to her as well as a few other tokens- and went downstairs.

They acted like she was a porcelain doll. Cecily sat at the table quietly, a mug of warm tea held in her trembling hands. "Would you like anything dear?" Molly implored upon seeing the way she wasn't even touching her earl gray tea.

"I want to visit their graves."

The air grew still. "Cecily... That may not be the wisest option..."

"Molly, I didn't even get to attend their funeral. I-I can't stay here all day anymore. I all these dreams and... These nightmares I've been having they're driving me insane. I can't do it anymore molly. I can't pretend that I'm to injured to at least..." Cecily broke off with a sob.

Molly sighed. "Very well then. Get your coat on... We'll have to walk." The weasley matriarch said.

With the help of several hands Cecily managed to ease her way into a coat and tie a scarf around her neck. She shakily stuffed her wand in her pocket and followed Molly out the front door. They walked on in silence. Molly led her over the tumbling hills and iced over stream that separated the weasley property from that of the Fairchild's, all the while looking back at her with wide eyes and pursed lips.

When they arrived at the tall oak tree, under which her parents and twin had been burried, Cecily turned to Molly. "I'll leave you for a moment." Molly murmured before walking away a bit. Cecily fell to her knees in front of her sister's grave. She shakily raised her wand abs with a circular motion a wreath of blood red roses grew upon all three head stones.

"I'm sorry mum, dad... I'm so sorry Imogen," Cecily sniffled, trying to force her tears away, "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you... I didn't even get to give you your present... It seems so silly now but I know you would have loved it..."

Cecily broke into hysterical sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself and pressed her eyes shut and cried. "Please," She begged though her pleads landed on the deaf ears of her family, "Please forgive me that I am here and you are gone. That I live while you have been murdered. Please, please forgive me."

There was no answer of course. Bo comforting mother to throw her arms around Cecily and whisper kind words, no father to tweak her nose and ruffle her hair and hug her, no sister to playfully punch her arm and then embrace her. Cecily was alone. Utterly and truly alone. She wiped away her burning tears and bit her lip. Anger and hate and a sorrow so cold it left a hollow place in her body, filled her. She looked at the graves of her family.

"I'll kill him... I'll kill every damn Death Eater who attacked us," She growled through the river of tears and hiccuping sobs, "I'll kill Voldemort. I'll kill the one's that killed my parents. But most importantly, I'll kill Yaxley. I'll kill him slowly, painfully, I'll make him watch as I carve out his heart. I swear it, I will get the justice you deserve." Cecily swore, and as if she were being pulled up by invisible threads, she stood.

"Molly! There's something I need from my home." She called out weakly.

Molly was there in a moment. "Dear-"

"Please. Then we can go." Cecily begged.

"Very well. But when we get back, you go straight to bed. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Cecily breathed.

The two quickly made their way over the hill and stopped at the Fairchild estate. Cecily quickly moved ahead of Molly, into the house, up the stairs, to her father's study, and to the vault hidden in the wall. Azazel Fairchild had been an Unspeakable, and Cecily knew ge had a time turner or two hidden in his vault along with some ither goodies. The vault had been easy enough to crack open and once the door was open Cecily gathered everything up, placed in in an enchanted purse, and left her father's study to venture to her room.

Cecily chocked back a sob as se entered the room she had once shared with Imogen. Cecily quickly threw open her sister's wardrobe and grabbed her favorite jumper, and her favorite charm necklace- although she rarely ever wore it, it was till her favorite, and finally she grabbed the moving family picture that sat on her nightstand. Her fingers brushed over the moving figured of her family. They waved at her, their smiles were sad, as if they knew that they were dead, as if they knew that Cecily was hurting far worse then she should have ever had to.

She sniffled. "I wish I could talk to you." She sobbed softly. Imogen smiled kindly, her mouth moved but no words came out, her parents nodded their heads and then they left the picture Leaving Imogen and Cecily. Imogen removed her wand from her robes and began writing in the air. Love you, nerd. Cecily's eyes burned as the fiery red letters faded away.

"Cecily!"

Cecily quickly stuffed the picture frame under her arm. "Coming Mrs. Weasley!" She called out before racing out of the decimated room. Molly was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you ready, dear?" Molly asked.

"... I wish this had never happened." Cecily whispered.

Molly smiled sadly and wrapped her arm around Cecily's shaking shoulders. "Me too, dear... I lost my brothers when Charlie and Percy were small, terrible thing it was. I felt as if the world were ending... They had been so full of life, so... They... We were close as children. When I started dating Arthur I was scared they would scare him away... Very protective."

"I'm sorry Molly."

"Don't be... You might not find comfort in this but... Fabian and Gideon were killed by Death Eaters as well... They fought like heroes, it took five Death Eaters to kill them and in the end it was Yaxely who delivered the final curse. My point is... Even though it hurts now, the pain will dull, it will never go away and you'll live with it for the rest of your life but it will dull eventually. Now come, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Cecily nodded once, not knowing if she would be able to speak or not. Molly rarely spoke of Fabian and Gideon Prewett but when she did... She rarely ever did. The two walked slowly, taking a strange sort of comfort in the chilly air and each others warmth. Cecily barely noticed as they stepped into the warmth of the weasley home. She was chilled to the bone and her hands were shaking so badly she nearly dropped her picture.

"I'm going to bed..." She mumbled, of course she wasn't going to go to bed. She just needed space to figure out a plan... She needed space to properly look over the things she had taken from her father's safe. It was odd for Unspeakables to ever take things from the DoM, but Azazel had always snuck things home if he believed they were safer in tha. Safe then they were in the ministry. He was a smart man, he knew that there were people working in those departments that aligned themselves with Voldemort... He had also been smart enough to charm the safe so that its enchantments were stronger when he was alive ans weaker when... Cecily shook her head.

She climbed the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione when they stayed at the Weasley home. The room was small but in a cozy way. With a sigh Cecily dropped her bag on the bed and carefully placed the picture frame on the nightstand. Her family waved and smiled. She smiled a ghost of her old smile and dropped onto the bed.


End file.
